Home Sweet Home
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Sequel to Utter Chaos. Tommy and Jude go back to live with Tommy's family. Will they all get along, or will Tommy and Jude move out on their own? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm baaaack! Didja miss me? Just kidding (lol!) OK, so I took a few days off after writing Utter Chaos to get a little bit of a break, but then I missed posting stuff up here, and I had to write something. For those of you who don't know, I wrote my first ever one-shot, called Like A Rose, and I think you'll like reading it as much as I loved writing it! So if you haven't read it yet, go check it out! And after I finished writing Like A Rose, I decided to start the sequel to Utter Chaos, and I just have to say that Tommy and Jude's life will…well, you'll find out when you read it. I hope you like the first chapter! Oh, and I decided to change the title. I think it fits better than my original choice.

Special ANs:

Thanks to aubibi, Chloe, xtaintedxlovex16, Rachel, Ally, Shannon, bunnypook, the other Chloe (chloe2k6), bigsis0829, Tanya, and alwayswright. And thanks to everyone who's read any chapter of Utter Chaos or is reading this now! You all rock! cranks up Instant Star music and starts dancing around SME style

Chapter 1 – Welcome Back!

We pulled up to the house I'd grown up in, the one I had fond memories of, and not so fond memories of. It was exactly the same as it'd always been, the long, winding driveway, the fountain in the front, the gardens to the sides. By normal people's standards, it was a palatial residence, almost as big as Queen Elizabeth's Buckingham Palace. But to me, it was home, a safe haven. At least when I was there.

I pulled up to the gate, and rolled the window down.

"Hello, my name is Jacques. Who may I say is calling on the mistress of the house?"

"Jacques, it's me, Tommy," I said, remembering old Jacques. He'd been with my family since before I was born, and helped take care of me when my parents were traveling.

"Master Tommy? Is it really you? Come in, come in!" Jacques urged. The gates swung open, and I pulled up to the front entrance. The maids and servants were already standing outside, waiting to take our things in.

"Master Tommy! It's so good to see you again! After all these years!" Jacques was beside himself with happiness. "You haven't changed a bit. Who, may I ask, is your lovely companion?" He motioned to Jude.

"Jacques, meet Jude, my girlfriend. Jude, this is Jacques." I made the introductions, as Jude smiled politely at him.

"Bonjour, Jacques," Jude said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Ah! Bel et intelligent! Elle charme absolument!" Jacques said, beaming at Jude. (Translation: Ah! Beautiful and smart! She's absolutely charming!)

"Vous êtes trop gentil, mais merci!" Jude replied, smirking at me. Wait, I didn't know she knew how to speak French. (Translation: You're too kind, but thank you!)

"Pas du tout, c'est agréable pour vous rencontrer," Jacques responded. (Translation: Not at all, it's a pleasure to meet you).

"Right this way," Jacques signaled, reverting back to English. He knew how to make people feel comfortable right away, even if they were in a new environment.

"Your parents are in the studio, and your siblings are in the lounge. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Jacques offered.

"I'd like some Pop-Tarts, please," Jude said. It was the first time I'd ever heard her ask politely. Usually she'd yell, "Gimme!" and tackle me if she saw I had some in my hands.

"Oh yes, Monique does love frosted strawberry. What flavor would you like?" Jacques asked.

"Frosted strawberry? That's my favorite!" Jude said before she could stop herself. "And milk please."

Jacques laughed, and said, "Frosted strawberry it is, with milk on the side. And for you, Master Tommy?"

"Jacques, I'll have some Evian, please. Do you remember what I told you about calling me Master Tommy?" I said, teasing him. He loved to call me that, even though we were in the 21st century. He insisted that I was above his station, and so I was to get the proper respect.

"Yes, and do you, Master Tommy, remember what my reason was?" Jacques said, his eyes twinkling.

"How could I forget?" I smiled. Back in the day, when I used to come home to visit, I'd slip him some extra money to help support his family. They needed it more than I ever would, and because of that, Jacques was eternally grateful to me. Even now, when I wasn't making as much as I used to, he still favored me over the rest of my family, because I'd made friends with his children. And never once did he ever ask me to keep helping him. He was a proud man, unwilling to let most people help him. But he saw my intentions, and accepted my generosity.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a jiffy," Jacques said, winking at Jude. After he'd left, Jude smiled and said, "Jacques reminds me of my grandparents sometimes. He's so friendly and open, you could just talk to him about anything."

"I know, I did," I said. "He helped me through a lot of stuff that I know I couldn't have gotten through on my own." I paused, knowing we'd have to face the inevitable sometime.

"So, do you want to go to the studio, or to the lounge?" I asked. Jude gulped, then said, "The studio. Do you think…"

"You'll be fine. My mere can be a little tough, but she's fair. But my dad…" We laughed as I recalled how angry Jude's dad was when I was kissing his daughter in front of him.

"OK," Jude said, suddenly turning serious. Her face was pale, and she looked as if she were about to face a firing squad.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise," I said, vowing never to leave her side.

"OK, then I think I'll live," Jude let out a sigh of relief. We walked over to the studio, and knocked on the door.

Seconds passed, then the door opened.

"Tommy? Is it really you? It's so good to see you!" My mother flung herself into my arms, and was so happy that she didn't even notice Jude standing there.

"Tom," my dad said, still the same old grump he could be when he wanted to. But then his face broke into a smile, and he grabbed me in a bear hug. "Good to see you, boy. 'Bout time you came home."

Then his parents finally realized Jude was standing next to me, and my mom was the first to get over the shock.

"Hello, dear. Who might you be?" My mom asked curiously.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jude. My girlfriend. She works at the studio I work at." I explained. I was tense as I waited for them to say something.

"Music, huh?" My dad grunted. "Sing something for me."

"What would you like to hear?" Jude asked nervously.

"Anything. I just want to hear a couple of notes." My dad said.

"OK," Jude said. Her voice started softly, then grew more courageous as it soared over the notes. My parents stood in silence, listening as Jude's voice echoed off the vaulted ceiling.

After Jude finished, my mom clapped loudly. "You have a gift, my dear. Stay with it, as long as you can."

"Mr. Quincy, er, Martin?" Jude asked politely. "What do you think?"

"Pretty good, I guess," my dad mumbled. Then he surprised me by asking her to sing it again. Jude obliged, and after her repeat performance, he said, "Tom's mom used to sing just like that. Jude's got a voice of an angel, she has."

"Th-Thank you," Jude stuttered. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

Before I could ask why my dad was so interested in music, since he never seemed to care before, my brother Christophe, who went by Chris, and my sister Monique came barging through the door.

"Tommy, I thought I heard you!" My little sister Monique threw herself into my arms, hugging me tight. We were always really close, Monique and I, and she missed me terribly when I was away on tour.

"Hey, Monique, it's nice to see you too," I grunted under her embrace. "Can I breathe now before you crack any more of my ribs?"

"Sorry, I just missed you so much," Monique said, wiping away tears of happiness.

"Me too, little brother," Chris said, holding his hand out. I took it, and he pulled me into a hug, then pulled away quickly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, who's she?" Monique said, before she could stop herself.

"Call her…Monique #2," I said, laughing as Jude whacked me in the stomach.

"Huh?" Monique looked confused.

"She's just like you. Loves music, loves me, loves Strawberry Pop-Tarts…" I smiled as Monique started talking.

"No way! Really? They're my favorite too!" Monique and Jude said at the same time, then laughed. Monique pulled Jude in for a hug, and said, "Welcome to the Martin family."

"Thanks," Jude said, relieved to have made a friend.

"Wait, you're Jude, right?" Chris peered at Jude curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Jude said, wondering what his point was. I also wanted to find out.

"As in, Jude Harrison?" Chris said, putting two and two together.

"Yeah," Jude said, as Chris smiled.

"No way! Your music rocks! I love it!" Chris said.

"Thanks," Jude said, surprised that someone in my family (other than me, of course) liked her music.

"Hey, did Tommy tell you that we have a studio downstairs?" Chris said.

"No, why?" Jude wondered.

"Come on, you have to check it out," Chris said, his eyes mysterious.

"Yeah, you should see some of the stuff he has down there," Monique said, then grinned at me sheepishly. "Oops, sorry Tommy."

"Chris, don't even think about showing her my…" I was about to say what I was going to do to them if they did, but Chris had already started to leave, pulling Jude with him.

"If you show her my stuff, you're gonna pay," I threatened. No one was going to see my old Boyz Attack performances. Not even Jude.

Jude looked back, and said innocently, "What's so bad about them, Tommy? I want to see them."

"Yeah, Tom, they're not that bad," My dad added. My mom and Monique agreed.

Great, now Chris has gone and turned Jude and my family against me. Not exactly the way I wanted my first day back to go.

AN: So, what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review anyway. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those of you who are interested as to why I was writing this, I wanted to present a glimpse of Tommy's family, since we never see it on TV (we don't know anything about Tommy's family, only Jude's situation with friends, family, school, and of course her career).

Special ANs:

Tanya, thanks for being my first reviewer. And thanks for offering your suggestions. I might just need them sometime. You rock!

Rachel, I'll try to keep it good, so that you'll keep reading!

Ally, thanks for reading/reviewing. You're one of my most consistent reviewers, and I hope you keep it up!

Chloe, you asked, I answered.

So everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, the characters, the songs, the newspaper, anything. Just the plot. And Tommy (lol). Just kidding. But it would be great if I did.

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Jude started running after Monique and Chris, who'd taken off in the direction of the studio.

I raced after them, and felt my legs turn to jelly. I really need to exercise more.

I ran up to the studio, where Chris and Monique had already set up the VCR and were putting the tape in.

"Gimme that!" I snapped, trying to grab it away from them.

"Jude, catch!" Chris said, tossing the tape to her. Jude caught it easily, and gave me a triumphant look.

"Fine," I scowled at her, as she placed a kiss on my cheek. Then she whispered, "I'll make it up to you later, OK?"

"OK," I smiled, temporarily forgetting what it was I was chasing after her for. My memory returned as I watched myself on the television screen.

"OMG!" Jude laughed along with Monique and Chris. "Your white jumpsuit, and…and the bandanna…and those moves!" She pointed at the screen, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"It's not that funny," I said to myself, since everyone else was too busy roaring with laughter to notice. I saw myself do all of the old dance moves, and I had to admit, I did look pretty funny.

Then Chris, brainiac brother of mine, suddenly spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute," he said, stopping the tape despite Monique's and Jude's protests, and my temporary relief. "I've got a better idea. Why watch the tape when you can get a live performance? I'm sure the outfit's still around somewhere." He and Monique laughed again, and Jude, that little traitor, joined in..

"Yeah, Tommy, I want to see that," Jude exclaimed.

"No way, it ain't gonna happen," I vowed. They'd have to kill me first.

"Come on, please?" Monique and Jude chorused. They gave me the look, the one that they both knew I couldn't resist. I felt my reserve beginning to give in, and finally nodded my head in defeat.

"Here, Tommy Q," Chris said, after rummaging through the closet and finding a box labeled Tommy Q's Things. "You still look like you could fit this."

"Oh no," I said, my face draining until it was almost as white as the suit and bandana I held in front of me. Then I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist.

"Please, Tommy? Do it for me?" Jude could be so persuasive when she wanted to be. I snapped.

"Alright, but no laughing, OK?" I went over to the closet to change, while Jude and Monique and Chris talked.

After I was done, I opened the door and ignored the laughter around me.

Chris held up the microphone, and spoke into it, "Ladies and gentlemen, do we have a treat for you tonight! Next up is our very own Little Tommy Q, Boyz Attacker extraordinaire. He'll be performing…"

"Dude, shut it," I scowled.

Monique slipped a disc into the CD player, as the familiar notes started playing.

"I was adrift on an ocean all alone…" I started, my voice coming out barely over a whisper.

"Louder, we can't hear you!" Monique encouraged.

"You came and rescued me, when I was far from home," I continued, looking at all of them in horror. I couldn't believe they made me do this.

"Great! But don't forget the dance moves!" Chris added, winking at me.

"Rush of love around my heart…" I started adding the dance moves, and felt my natural urge to perform kick in. I slowly forgot who was around me, and lost myself in the words and the movements.

After it was all over, Monique, Chris, and Jude clapped loud and hard, Jude's being the loudest of all.

"Thank you," Jude said, scooting over to sit next to me.

I looked in her eyes, and lied through my teeth. "It was nothin'."

Suddenly, I heard a throat clear behind me. It was Jacques, who came with a cart full of freshly toasted strawberry Pop-Tarts, a pitcher of milk, and some Evian.

"Masters and Misses, your snacks are served." Jacques said, leaving the cart to us. "If you need anything else, just press this button." He gave us a buzzer that would let him know if we needed anything.

"Thank you, Jacques," Jude said, going over and taking a tray. Then she sat back down.

"It's my pleasure, miss," Jacques beamed at her, then left.

"Thanks," Chris said, going over to Jude and reaching for one.

Jude slapped his hand away. "Get your own tray, this is mine!" Jude mumbled between mouthfuls.

"Oh, OK," Chris looked embarrassed. "Of course it is, you're eating for two."

"Excuse me?" Jude stood up. Her mood swings were starting to get worse and worse.

"Chris, just let it go," I stepped between them before Jude ripped Chris to pieces.

"Jude, come on, he didn't mean anything by it, OK?" I urged.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris was turning a deep shade of red by now.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just this kid has a huge appetite. And when it's starving, I'm starving. And when I'm starving, I get cranky. Besides, you can have some from the other tray," Jude said, just as Monique was about to pick hers up.

"Don't look at me, this is mine," Monique said defensively. She looked on the second level, and said, "Wait, there's a couple more plates. They're just cookies, though." She returned her attention to the Pop-Tarts.

"Peanut butter?" I said, just as Chris said, "M&M?" We looked just where Monique looked, and sure enough, there were plates for each of us. Remind me to thank Jacques one day. He knew us better than anyone.

The four of us sat there munching on our snacks, and were too busy to talk. Jude and Monique finished first, then started talking.

"So, Monique, what do you do?" Jude said, trying to make conversation.

"Me? I'm an artist. With a name like Monique, what else would I be?" Monique laughed at herself, and Chris cut in.

"I'm a music critic," Chris said, answering before Jude asked. "I work for the Sun. And you both work for G Major, Tommy as a songwriter/producer, and you as a singer/songwriter. And what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I…" Jude was about to answer when my cell phone went off. Kwest's picture flashed across the screen.

"Kwest, man, 'sup?" I said, knowing Kwest never called unless it was important.

"T, we got a meeting down here. Bring Jude too," Kwest explained.

"What's going on?" I wondered. "It better be important. I'm at my mom's. Chris and Monique are here too"

"Your mom's?" Kwest was surprised. "You're still there?"

"Yeah, so?" I responded.

"Nothing, I just thought…never mind. Just get down here ASAP. Bring them if you have to." I heard the line go dead as Kwest hung up.

"Sorry guys, business calls," I said, pulling Jude up with me.

"Ooh, can we come?" Monique squealed.

I stood there, debating for a few seconds. "OK, just don't touch anything when you get there. You too, Chris."

"Cool!" Monique shrieked, then looked at her outfit. "Oh wait, I need to change."

"We don't have time for that," I said, shaking my head at her. Monique could be so much like Jude, and when she wasn't, she could pass as Sadie.

"Fine," Monique pouted. "But if anyone knows I've been wearing the same clothes for over an hour…"

"Their hearts will stop in shock and they'll keel over and die of a massive heart failure," I joked. "They'll get over it, and so will you. Now come on!"

As I led them out the door, I saw Chris lean over and whisper to Jude, "Is he always like that?"

"Yup," Jude nodded. "That's my Tommy." She caught my eye and winked at me. I wanted to kiss her brainless right then and there.

AN: So, what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review anyway, and let me know what I could do better. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you everyone who's been reading this so far. You all rock!

Special ANs: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I won't mention names, because not everyone who reviewed showed up on my reviews page. Does anyone know what's up with that?

Chapter 3: Party at the Studio

We all piled in Chris's car, which didn't even compare to my Viper. It could seat 5, but was a convertible, which meant only one person could sit in front. So I let Monique get shotgun, so that I could be in back with Jude. I love being in the backseat. It brings back great memories. And with the love of my life? Chris just better get there before Jude and I have more than one.

Unfortunately, my time was split between Chris and Jude. I had to give directions to Chris on how to get there, while Monique was talking with Jude practically the whole time. They are so similar, it's freaky. But Jude, the beautiful woman I fell for, knew exactly what I was feeling, and interrupted Monique a few times so that I could talk to her.

Pretty soon, we got there, and as I got out and opened the door for Jude, Monique looked at the entrance, taking in everything around her.

"I can't believe you work here!" Monique squealed to me and Jude. "It must be so cool!"

"Yeah, it is," Jude laughed. "It's even better when you work here with someone you love."

"You guys are so cute together!" Monique went on. Jude and I laughed, as Chris said, "Don't you have a meeting to get to?" I hated how organized he was. But being the older brother, I guess that's one thing that comes naturally…having to be organized just so you can set an example for your younger siblings to follow.

"You're right," Jude said, knowing exactly how to mediate between us. "Tommy, we'd better get going. Chris, Monique, here's the lounge. Feel free to make yourself at home. Sadie?" Jude called her sister, who was sitting at the receptionist's desk.

"Yeah?" Sadie looked over at us. I noticed Chris checking her out.

"This is Chris and Monique. They're Tommy's brother and sister," Jude said, introducing them. "Guys, this is my sister, Sadie. She's the receptionist here."

"Cool," Chris said, never once taking his eyes off Sadie. Sadie blushed.

"She's also dating Kwest. My engineer and co-producer," I cut in, informing Chris and reminding Sadie.

"There's no reason I can't be friends with other guys. I'm sure Kwest wouldn't mind," Sadie said, even though she'd been living with Kwest for a while. I'd have to give him a heads-up that there was competition now.

"Yeah, but Sadie…" Jude trailed off, as Sadie shot her a look that told her to mind her own business.

"Jude, I know. I've handled multiple guys before. Don't worry, OK?" Sadie's expression softened as Chris spoke up. "Yeah, don't worry. Even though Sadie's dating someone doesn't mean that I can't be her friend." Chris smiled at Sadie, who smiled back politely.

"Chris, I know you. Lay off, OK?" I told him.

"All right, OK, I get it. She's out of bounds." Chris said. Then Jude sprang into action.

"Monique, can you do me a favor?" Jude pulled Monique aside. Monique looked confused. "Can you distract Sadie until our meeting's over? Just talk about shopping and clothes and anything except guys, OK?"

"OK," Monique said. "But it'll cost you."

"OK, I'll give you as many Pop-Tarts as you want," Jude smiled.

"Deal," Monique said happily. She turned to Sadie and said, "Sadie, did you see the latest line from…" Sadie and Monique started talking, and I pulled Jude into the boardroom to get it over with.

"OK, now that we're all here," Georgia pretended to look at me sternly, but couldn't. "We can start this meeting. I'd like to begin by…"

"Uh, Georgia?" Jude broke in.

"What is it?" Georgia asked, trying to keep her patience from snapping.

"Can we make this quick?" Jude asked. "Tom's brother and sister are here, and Tommy and I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable being in a new place and all, not knowing anyone but Tommy and me."

"They are?" E.J. said, jumping up from her chair. "Really, Tommy, you should have said something before. I didn't even know you had family, let alone that they're here. Meeting adjourned." She took Georgia's pen, using it as a gavel, and slammed it down on the table before running out to meet them.

"Sorry, Georgia," I said diplomatically. "I hope there wasn't anything really important."

"No, just everyone's schedules for the next week. Nothing major," Georgia rolled her eyes. "I guess we can schedule it another day. What'd you say your siblings' names were?" She got up, Kwest and everyone else followed us out.

"I didn't," I said as we walked over to E.J. and Sadie and Monique, who were busy babbling to each other. Chris slumped in a chair, looking bored.

"Chris, this is Georgia. She owns G Major. This is Kwest, the engineer, co-producer, and best friend I was telling you about…" I made all the introductions, and Georgia suggested, "You know what? Let's have a party. To welcome Chris and Monique. E.J.?"

Georgia looked at her assistant, who was deep in conversation with Monique and Sadie.

"Georgia, I've already set it up. The caterers are on the way. We just need to set up some tables and everything. Guys?" E.J. waved them over in the direction of a private conference room. The guys stood there, not moving, waiting to see Georgia's expression.

"You heard the expert. Let's set some tables up," Georgia said. With that, everyone swung into action. Pretty soon, everything was set up nicely, and everyone went back to their tasks until lunchtime.

"Party in Room 102!" E.J. ran through the building, yelling in every open room she passed.

"Is she always like that?" Chris asked Jude.

"Yeah, that's E.J. for you. She lives to plan parties. She loves clothes, and she's all about fashion. That's her, all right." Jude laughed.

Chris frowned. "At my company, there's a strict hierarchy. Everyone knows what they have to do and does it. Even corporate events, like catered parties, are overseen with the most careful attention. We don't have the boss' assistant running around screaming. Even if we did, the boss wouldn't allow it to happen. I guess that's just another difference between you and me, Tommy."

Sadie overheard what he said, and became angry. "Oh, so just because your company's like that, every other company has to be like that, Mr. I've-got-a-rod-stuck-up-so-far-up-my-a-that-it's-never-coming-out? Seriously, who do you think you are? Learn to have some fun in a while. God!"

Chris looked at her, not liking what he just heard. "Maybe if you learned to be serious, you'd be an executive by now instead of a secretary."

"Oh, really?" Sadie turned on him. "For your information, I was captain of my debate team in high school. All four years. And I was…" Sadie then proceeded to tell him all her accomplishments, which lasted for at least 10 minutes. Jude smiled, because she remembered how Sadie used to be the best at everything while she was in school. No one could beat her, and Sadie always brought home another award, another trophy in who knows what category.

"Food's here!" Speed, Kyle, and Wally came sprinting in from one of the studios they'd been practicing in. Then they froze in their tracks, staring at what was going on.

"Dude," Speed whispered to the guys, watching the exchange. They nodded, eyes wide.

"Uh, dude," Kyle called out to Chris, interrupting their argument.

"What?" Chris said angrily.

"I don't know you, but I do know not to mess with that dude, er, I mean, Sadie. She's seriously scary. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Just thought I'd let you know." Kyle held up his hands and backed away, almost knocking the caterers over. They were coming in right behind him.

"Dude!" Wally nudged Speed, who gaped at the amount of food that was being brought in.

"Dude, is this for us?" Speed asked Kwest, who was standing there and had laughed at everything that'd happened.

Kwest laughed at him. "Dude," he said, mimicking SME's speech. "When is it ever for you?"

"That was harsh, dude," Kyle said, as Speed looked sad.

"Georgia?" Kwest asked. Georgia looked at the boys, and said, "Only if you behave."

"YES!" The guys jumped up in excitement and started air-guitaring in response.

"Boys?" Georgia raised her eyebrows as she looked at them, and they fell silent, watching her warily.

"How do you do that?" Monique asked Georgia, incredulous at the power she had over them.

"It's all in the look," Georgia smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it's also in the paycheck," E.J. winked at her. "Talk about control…" E.J. murmured dreamily.

"E.J.!" Georgia snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, Georgia?" E.J. said, standing at attention.

"Go have fun, OK?" Georgia laughed at E.J.'s antics. They balanced each other out well.

"Yes ma'am. I mean Georgia. Thank you!" E.J. rushed off to sit by Monique and Sadie. Apparently they'd clicked over their love of clothes and shopping. For them, it was the international language.

Chris sat by me, with Jude on the other side. Kwest sat next to Jude, so that he could talk to Sadie when she took a breath from going on about the latest fashion trend. Every now and then, Chris glanced at Sadie, giving her a longing look.

"Chris, man, don't even think about it," I warned. Kwest and Sadie were perfect together, and nothing could ruin their happiness. That is, nothing, except maybe Chris.

"It's Sadie, right?" Chris said, pouring on the Martin charm.

"What do you want?" Sadie glared at him, not forgetting their argument earlier.

Kwest cheered, although not as vocally as someone else would. "That's my girl!" He said to me quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I just…you have all these people around you, and I have no one. I thought that maybe if I seemed to be this professional person, then maybe you'd like me more," Chris rambled.

Sadie paused, wondering whether she should give him a chance.

"I guess I blew it, huh?" Chris said. "I'll stop bothering you now." He got up and walked away, head hung low, and Sadie made her decision.

"Chris, wait," Sadie walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve. "It's OK. Just don't do it again, OK?" She smiled, and Chris grinned back.

"OK," Chris said. Sadie led him back to the table, and they spent the next few minutes talking and laughing.

"What does she see in him?" Kwest glared in Chris' direction. "He'd better not make a move. Sadie's mine!"

"Don't worry, Kwest," Jude grinned devilishly. "I've got a plan."

AN: So, what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review anyway, and let me know what I could do better. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you everyone who's been reading this so far. You all rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or its characters. But I do own Jacques, Chris, and Monique. And my own crazy ideas.

Chapter 4: And Then There Were Nine

Jude, Kwest, Sadie and I all went back to work, while Chris and Monique got to watch what we did every day. Jude was awesome, as usual, and had written a few lyrics which we didn't have to change much. What can I say? I bring out the best in her. We finished early, showed Georgia and E.J. what we'd come up with, and Georgia smiled, knowing Jude had written another hit.

"Go record," Georgia commanded, as Jude ran off excitedly into our usual studio. Kwest was there, and Chris and Monique took a seat while Jude and I took our positions, one in front of the microphone, and one right at the soundboard. Jude did it in 1 take, which meant we could take off early while Georgia made her decision about whether it was done.

"It's good to go," G said as she smiled. E.J. was sitting in on our meeting, and she jumped up and squealed excitedly. "I've got the greatest idea. What about-?" E.J rambled, then glared as Jude cut her off.

"Sorry, E.J., gotta go. I've got plans. 'Bye!" Jude sprang up from her seat as if it were on fire, then ran out before E.J. could stop her.

"Go on," Georgia urged, knowing how little restraint I had in staying in her office. She winked, and knew it was Jommy time. "You guys too," she said to Kwest, Monique, and Chris.

"This would never happen in MY organization," Chris grumbled, then stopped as he saw Sadie sitting at her desk. He was about to go and ask her to take off for the day, but Kwest beat him to it.

"Hey, babe," Kwest said, smiling down at Sadie. Sadie smiled, stood up, and gave a long, lingering kiss to Kwest. Kwest wrapped his arms around Sadie and deepened it, as Sadie gave Kwest some tongue. She opened her eyes long enough to see Chris scowling at Kwest behind his back, and smirked at him.

"Why don't we finish this back at home?" Sadie suggested, after she'd broken off the kiss.

"I've got a better idea," Jude piped up. "Sades, Kwest, come on over to our place. I'm sure Tommy, Monique, and Chris won't mind. Would you?" Jude looked at me and Monique, knowing we'd let her do anything she wanted.

"Fine by me," I said, as Monique shrieked and said something about how she wanted to show Sadie her newest outfits. Sadie listened patiently, and said how she hadn't been shopping in forever.

"Let's go, then," Chris mumbled. So I decided that Chris would take Jude and me back, and Kwest and Sadie would take Monique back to our house. Monique looked happy that she'd get to talk about clothes with Sadie, and Kwest looked horrified, and Chris looked miserable that he wouldn't get to talk to Sadie, and Jude and I were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even notice.

Jude and I started making out as soon as we got to the car. I pinned her against the door, my lips on hers, and she reached behind her and got in slowly, pulling me inside with her.

"Um, one of you can sit in the front, you know," Chris said, looking at Jude and me making out in the backseat.

"No thanks, I like it back here," I said between kisses. Jude smiled, and echoed my sentiments before capturing my lips with her own.

"Fine, just don't have another baby while you're back there, OK?" Chris said, teasing us.

Neither of us responded as we were too busy kissing one another.

Chris laughed, and drove back to our house. The ride was silent, but it was incredible. Every time Chris turned, Jude would hold me closer and tighter, afraid that I would move away from her. I held her close, reassuring her that I wouldn't.

We pulled up to the gate before long, and Jacques answered the intercom. He opened the gate for us, and we pulled up like usual. Jude and I broke apart before we got there, so that Jacques wouldn't tease us about how much like newlyweds we were.

"Is Monique back yet?" I asked, as Jacques shook his head. A few minutes later, Kwest pulled up with Sadie and Monique.

"Sorry, Jacques. I hope it's OK to have some people over. Jacques, this is Kwest, my sound engineer from work, Sadie, the secretary, who happens to be Kwest's girlfriend and Jude's sister. By the way, Sadie speaks French," I ignored the look I got from Chris, and noted that Kwest smiled at the reference. Jacques looked positively ecstatic, and started rambling on in French to Sadie. Sadie smiled and responded to everything he said.

"She's just like your Jude," Jacques said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, even though they were complete opposites. "Listen, are my parents home?"

"No, they went out. Shall I get something to eat or drink for you?" Jacques asked.

"Strawberry Pop-Tarts and milk," Jude had been listening in on our conversation, and spoke up. Monique smiled at her, and added, "For me, too."

"And for you, Kwest and Sadie?" Kwest asked for some Ruffles chips and a Coke, and Sadie asked for some fresh fruit and a bottled water.

"Master Chris and Tommy?" Jacques asked, finally turning to us. We asked for the same thing we had before, and Jacques said, "Very good. I'll be back soon," before going off to the kitchen to tell the cook.

"So, Jude, what was it that you wanted to do?" I asked, since Jude hadn't even told me why she'd asked us all over here.

"I thought maybe we could all get to know each other better. And what better way than to play Truth or Dare?" Jude said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No way," Chris and Kwest said at the same time.

"Come on, guys, it'll be fun," Jude insisted. "Please?"

"Yeah, guys, please?" Sadie batted her eyes at them, and they crumpled like a house of cards.

"OK," Chris and Kwest mumbled under their breaths.

"YES!" Jude said, jumping up and giving Monique a high-five. "OK, who wants to start?"

"DUDES!" SME said, coming in.

"Speed? Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked. I'd have to tighten security around this place. I didn't want a bunch of crazy teenage boys running around and breaking things, let alone eating all the food.

"Oh, I don't know. Let me see," Speed said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. We went over to Kwest's place, only we couldn't get in because no one was home, and so we called Georgia to find out where you guys went, and then we found out that you guys were over here, and we didn't know where you lived, until E.J. told us." Speed said irritably. His stomach growled, and I knew I'd have to kill E.J. for telling them my address.

"What? You couldn't go out to eat?" I said, as Jude put a hand on mine to keep me from blowing up. Kwest looked gratefully at me, and knew he wouldn't have to pop a blood vessel or something.

"Have you seen what they put in the food?" Kyle said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world that fast-food was not the most edible food.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Know-It-All," I shot back. Jude held up a hand to stop us.

"Guys, please," Jude said, as we gave her our attention. "I'm sure it's OK, right Chris?"

Chris still looked stunned, as if he never expected guys like Speed, Kyle, and Wally to ever set foot in his house.

"OK…Monique? Is it OK with you?" Jude said, trying to hide a smile as Monique looked dreamily up at the guys.

"Yeah…sure…fine by me…" Monique breathed, never taking her eyes off them.

"Uh, Monique?" I said to my sister. No response. I snapped my fingers right in front of her face. Nothing. Only one thing could snap her out of this.

"Pop-Tarts! Fresh out of the toaster! Come and get 'em!" Jacques quipped, just like a vendor would. Monique bolted out of her daydream and yelled, "MINE!" as she rushed over to the plate. Jude was there a split second later, and they each had a plate.

"Dudes, would you like something to eat?" Jacques said, smiling at them. Apparently they made their introductions earlier. I almost laughed as I heard Jacques addressing them that way.

"Yeah, sir dude. I'd like some pizza, and burgers, and…" Speed started to say. He was cut off by Kyle, who added, "Dude, I want some hot dogs, some fried chicken…" He too was cut off by Wally, who said, "Yeah, all of that, and some Cokes for all of us. Thanks, sir dude."

"No prob, dudes," Jacques said, his eyes twinkling. He winked at us, and took off.

"OK, now if we can get our minds off food for a few minutes," Jude said, pretending not to look at her own empty plate that was full of Pop-Tarts earlier. Monique nodded, licking the crumbs off her fingers as she finished off the last one.

"Let's start with Sadie. Truth or dare?" Jude asked.

"Dare," Sadie said. She loved a challenge.

"OK, I dare you to make out with Kwest for 10 minutes."

"That's it?" Kyle said, temporarily forgetting how hungry he was.

"That's easy," Sadie remarked.

"Yeah, that's just what I was going to say. We do that every day. Can't you choose something harder?" Kwest moaned.

"Yeah, how about this? Sadie has to make out with me for 10 minutes," Chris suggested.

"No way!" Sadie shrieked, just as Kwest roared, "Over my dead body!"

"No, that won't work either. OK, um…hmmm….Sadie has to strip. In front of all of us." Kyle suggested.

"Eww," Jude shrieked. "Kyle, she's my sister. I can't watch her do that."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Kwest said, just as Chris said it. They glared at each other.

"OK, what about this?" I suggested.

AN: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I know, another evil cliffie! So, what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review anyway, and let me know if you have any ideas for what Sadie should do. I can't come up with any good ones, and I'm sure they wouldn't be great even if I did. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! And because you were so good at responding (and because tomorrow's my birthday, and I really don't want to spend all day writing, no matter how much I love Instant Star and the incredibly hot Tim Rozon), I'm going to have a fanfic marathon and post as many chapters as I can to my current fanfics). So please take a look at them, and I really hope you like what I come up with.

Special ANs:

Tanya, don't worry. With me writing, no one's going to die. That's one thing that's never going to happen. But I can tell you that you're going to love some of the dares and the truths that are revealed.

Rachel, you rock! Thanks for always reading and reviewing. You're the best!

Sarah, I'm glad that you liked what I've written. And thanks so much for reviewing!

Chloe, there's more where that came from. And here's a little more!

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, your comment made me laugh. But I get the picture, so here you go.

Adrienne/Lileigh, I thought I'd make the butler a little less "with a stick up his ss), and I'm glad you liked it. Maybe I was thinking of Jeffrey, the butler on Fresh Prince of Bel-Air when I was writing it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it as much as you did. I did too! Lol.

judetomfan101, I'm all over it. Here you go. Enjoy!

PlzLukePlz, it's OK if you couldn't think of anything. That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm glad you think this fanfic rocks! And it's just the beginning…

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare? (Part 1)

"How about Sadie goes in Georgia's office, and brings back the file of the artist who was just signed?" I said, giving Sadie an easy prank.

"What?" Sadie shrieked. "That's impossible, you know she's always in there," Sadie complained.

"That's the fun part," I said. "The first part of the prank is getting Georgia out long enough so that you can find the file. The second part is actually getting them without getting caught."

"Do I have to?" Sadie whined. "I think I'd rather strip in front of you guys. Or better yet, I'd rather give Kyle a lap dance." She glanced sympathetically at Kwest before he could object, and put on her sweetest, most innocent smile.

"No, I think the file prank is one of my better ideas," I said. I didn't want to suggest that I did worse pranks, like switching discs in Darius' CD collection, the one no one is allowed to touch, and to this day, Darius still doesn't know it was me. Our band took a vow of silence as to revealing who did what prank. Those were great times.

"Fine," Sadie huffed. She disappeared, and about 30-45 minutes later, re-emerged with her purse and a smile on her face.

"So, did you get it?" Jude asked. Sadie just smiled, and opened her gigantic purse. She pulled out the file, and everyone crowded around, wanting to see what was in it.

"Let me see!" Jude said. She pushed everyone out of the way and snatched it out of Sadie's grasp. Jude flipped through the sheets of paper, mentally taking notes on her competition. That's one of the things I taught her. That as an artist, you can always be replaced. Even if you're the best.

"That's good to know," Jude smirked, then closed the file. She handed it back to Sadie, who was instantly mobbed by everyone else trying to look at the file.

"Hey," I said, breaking away from the group and coming to hold her. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing," Jude said, trying to hide something.

"What? What is it?" I gave Jude my most pleading look, without looking desperate, and Jude caved. She pulled me to a corner, our movement oblivious to everyone but us, and whispered in my ear, "The artist I read about in the file? She was Sadie's archnemesis in high school. Every day, Sadie would boast about how Danielle was never going to beat her, not in shopping, not in school, not in anything. And now Danielle wants revenge, and so she thinks she can beat the younger Harrison? I'm never gonna let that happen," Jude promised.

"That's my girl," I said softly. I tilted her chin up so that she was looking directly into my eyes. Our gazes locked for a split second before I captured her mouth with mine.

"You guys need to get a room," Speed joked, as Kyle covered his eyes and Wally groaned "Eww, not again!" in response.

We broke apart, as I smiled at Jude and she smiled back. That gave me an idea.

"OK, guys, here's the next one. Truth or dare, Kwest?"

"Truth," Kwest said. He wasn't the dare type of guy.

"Who did you date before Sadie?" I had to give him an easy one, he's my best friend. Apparently, the others didn't think that was a good question.

"Dude, that's not juicy enough," Speed complained.

"Yeah dude, what about, I don't know, anything but that?" Kyle added.

"Yeah, um, like what about did Kwest ever get it on, or who he got it on with?" Wally said. Kwest turned an even deeper shade of red at the last comment.

"Yeah, Kwest, I'd like to know the answer to those questions," Sadie folded her arms, as Kwest paused to answer.

AN: Yeah, I know. I'm evil and cruel and mean. And lovin' it ;o)! So, what'd you think? Please review, OK? Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! And I know it's been a really long time since I posted anything up here, but I didn't know exactly where to take it. And all of you have said you hate cliffhangers, so I'll try not to put one in until you say, OK? I hope the ending to this chapter isn't a cliffhanger, but I won't know until I write it now, will I?

Special ANs:

Rachel, I know I'm evil. But thanks for reviewing anyway! Lol.

Alwayswright, I know I leave too many cliffhangers. But hey, if it keeps people reading…j/k, I'll try to stop. I think I'm addicted to writing them, but I can promise you that I'll try really, really hard not to put one in at the end of this chapter (or the next few chapters). How's that? And thanks for the ideas, I haven't decided what to do yet. But when I do, you'll be the first to know.

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, love your enthusiasm. Lol. Thanks for your review. I'm really happy that you think it's great.

Tanya, I'll post in a bit, but I just wanted to say thanks for always encouraging me. You rock!

Ally, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. I had a great time. But I won't tell you what it was that I wished for. Dmn, I think I just gave it away. I guess my wish won't come true after all. Lol.

judetomfan101, I know you hate them. That's what most people said, so I'll try not to have a cliffhanger as an ending.

lileigh, I loved your comment about "poor, little innocent Kwest". And the butler being funny too. Although I don't watch Gilmore Girls, so I don't know who Michelle is. But I can guess as to what she would be like.

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare? (Part 2)

Kwest gulped, knowing he was in for it now. He looked down at the ground, avoiding Sadie's and my eyes. "Portia," he said in a half-whisper. Kwest's face grew pale, and I didn't know how to respond to that. "It happened before Tommy and Portia got to know one another, and got married."

Kwest looked over at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I had always seen them together, laughing and talking in hushed whispers when I came over. I always wondered whether Portia was asking Kwest about me, or whether they were just trying to unnerve me. Now I knew why.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Kwest said, thinking I'd throw him out the door.

"It's OK, man. It's all in the past. No girl will ever come between you and me. You're the only one I can count on," I said, trying to cheer Kwest up. I instantly got an elbow in the ribs, and as I rubbed my throbbing sides, I quickly added, "Except Jude, of course."

Speed's eyes bulged as he tried not to laugh at that. Jude feigned being angry, but she did blurt out, "Just for that, you're on the couch tonight."

"Oh really?" I said, also faking surprise. "Too bad, because I was going to make your favorite flavored Pop-Tarts for you."

"You're forgiven," Jude said quickly, as everyone laughed. "On one condition, that is."

"What's that?" I said.

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?" Jude's eyes danced as she awaited my answer.

"Dare, of course." I tried to sound confident, like nothing Jude would make me do would make me feel vulnerable to the public. I was used to anything and everything that the world dished out to me, so nothing Jude came up with would even come close.

"OK, I want you to perform a Boyz Attack song for us. With all the dance moves. Guys, what do you think he should sing?" Jude's smile was wide now, as everyone shouted out a different song.

"Pick up the Pieces" eventually won, since Jude and Sadie both knew I hated that song the most. It had the classic boyband beat, the cheesy dance moves that everyone loved anyway, and with an audience of people who knew every word, every movement, every beat, it was going to be hell.

Jude put the disc in the player, pressed play, and waited until everyone started cheering during the opening notes.

"Ladies and gents, and teenagers," Sadie said, staring at SME as if they were bugs on a windshield, "here's Tommy!" She thrust the microphone at me as Jude pulled me up in front of everyone.

The lyrics started, but I refused to sing. "Can't I switch dares?"

"OK, but then I'll let everyone know you're a giant chicken," Kwest teased. He was happy to not be everyone's target anymore.

"Man, you wouldn't dare," I said, giving Kwest my most menacing glare.

"You're right," Kwest said, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry I even said that."

"But I'm not," Speed cut in. "I'd be glad to tell everyone you're a giant chicken."

"Fine. If I'm a giant chicken, you're an even bigger jackss," I shot back. Speed looked shocked for a second, then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Speed got up in my face, as Kwest and the guys tried to pull them apart. He laughed as Wally and Kyle grabbed him a little too forcefully, and he fell on them.

"Dude! Get off me!" Wally said, pushing Speed away.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" Kyle yelled as Speed's elbow hit him right in the stomach hard.

"Always wanted to do that," Speed murmured, as he forgot everyone could hear him.

"Yeah? Well, I've always wanted to do this," Kyle smiled happily as he grabbed Speed and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Wally got in the way, and the three of them were busy trying to bring each other down.

Sadie rolled her eyes, as I glanced at Jude. She was clearly amused, but didn't say anything.

"So, what'll it be? Your current dare, or truth?" Sadie brought everyone's attention back to me. She smiled at me angelically, her arms clasped behind her back.

"Truth," I said. Anything would be better than doing that song again, even for my closest friends, and SME.

"Let me take this one," I heard Sadie whisper to Jude. Jude shook her head. "Sadie, come on! I know more about Tommy than you." They froze as they saw me, then Sadie whispered something to Jude, and she smiled as Jude answered, "OK, your question is better than what I would've come up with."

"So ladies, what's your question?"

"Where's the strangest place you've ever had sex?" Sadie said, looking directly at me without blinking.

I was just about to say, "My bathroom," when Speed had just sipped some Coke, and immediately sprayed it all over Jude.

"EWW!!!!" Jude shrieked, then started chasing Speed with a seat cushion. Speed ran around the room, ducking behind people, pushing people in front of him to block Jude's path, and suddenly the question was forgotten as Jude accidentally hit her sister in the face. She paled, as Sadie looked furious for a second, then Sadie grabbed a cushion, and started chasing her around the room. Then Sadie accidentally hit Kwest, and Kwest missed hitting Sadie and hit me, and I hit Wally, who hit Kyle, who hit Speed, who hit my parents as they were walking in.

"Thomas," My dad said. Even though I was an adult, he could still easily make me feel like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom," I said, quickly putting the cushion I'd grabbed back in place. Everyone followed my lead.

"Tommy, Jude, Kwest, everyone, would you like to join us for dinner? The cook will have the meal ready shortly," My mother said.

"Mom, I really don't think that's a good idea," I said as Speed cut in,

"Thanks, Mrs. Martin, dude," Speed said, trying to be polite, but failing miserably. Kyle and Wally nodded solemnly.

Kwest, as usual, was very observant. "Uh, guys, don't you remember that party we'll be having at our house? You know, the one with pizza, burgers, hot dogs, and anything else you want to eat?" He winked at me, then turned his attention back to the guys, who were still debating.

"Dude, come on," Kyle said to Speed, referring to Kwest's impromptu party. "Don't tell me you're going to pass on pizza, burgers, and hot dogs."

"Yeah, and what'll we have here? Probably some finger sandwiches, tea, or some fancy liver," Wally said loudly, shuddering at the thought.

"Eww, you're right," Speed said. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Martin dudes. Perhaps another time?"

My mom smiled politely. "Of course, we'll see you out. Tommy, Jude?" My mom signaled to me to follow her, although I knew the way back to the kitchen and the dining room. Everyone left the room, and Sadie and Kwest followed the guys out. They passed Chris and Monique, who were coming downstairs.

"Sadie, leaving so soon?" Monique said, as Chris looked at Kwest enviously. She elbowed her brother hard, but Chris didn't even feel it.

"Yes, but we're on for tomorrow, right?" Sadie winked at Monique.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Except maybe some Pop-Tarts," Monique smiled again, as they hugged one another goodbye.

As the door closed behind Sadie and Kwest, I knew Jude must be feeling her world closing in.

"Mom, Dad," I said, as I motioned for Chris, Monique, and Jude to leave us alone for a minute. They disappeared into the dining room without another sound.

"Yes, Thomas?" My dad looked at me seriously.

"At dinner tonight, please don't put Jude on the spot. I don't want to lose her. She's nothing like the other girls I've been with," I said, meaning every word.

"We know, dear. You've never brought home any girl for us to meet. We'll be gentle, we promise," My mom gave me a reassuring glance, then looked pointedly at my dad. "Right, honey?"

"Yes, dear," My dad said automatically. I looked at him closely to see if he meant what he'd said. He did.

We walked into the dining room, where Chris, Monique, and Jude were waiting for us.

AN: No cliffhanger this time, as promised. So, did you like it? Let me know, OK? And keep those ideas coming. I need all the ideas I can get.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG! You guys are awesome! I knew that if I didn't have a cliffhanger, you'd review more. And I was right! Lol. Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing (you know who you are). You all rock!

On another note, I just realized that it was my 1-year anniversary (being on this site). OK, it really was a few days ago, but anyways, YEA ME!!!! Lol. I never thought that I'd be here this long, but it is soooo cool!

Special ANs:

judetomfan101, I'm so glad you loved it. And thanks for always reviewing. I know I can always count on getting a review from you :o).

Ally, your review made me laugh. So no more cliffhangers until you say (or until it comes to a point where a cliffhanger would be good). But there definitely won't be one in this chapter.

Chloe, you're so nice! I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter, which is why it took so long for me to get it up. I must've written it 4 different ways before posting it up. I just hope you like what I've written.

Tanya, that's OK. I know how the site can be (sometimes it's impossible to post, since everyone's posting at the same time, or the server's down/slow, or for whatever reason). And I hope you're feeling better (though by now you probably are, since it's taken me forever to get this up here!)

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, YOU'RE the one who's amazing! I love a good Jommy too! And SME and Jacques just add a whole bunch of laughs to everything. Plus the occasional whack Sadie gives Kwest (poor guy!). I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from, so stay tuned!

Rachel, here you go. The long-awaited dinner scene. And thanks for letting me know I'm not diabolical or anything ;o)!

alwayswright, I know it's my story, but if I don't take my reader's suggestions, then the story won't be as good. So if you have any ideas, please keep them coming. I'll probably end up using them somewhere down the line (and I'll even credit you with the idea if I remember who suggested what).

lileigh, it's funny that you mention the whole Kwest/Portia thing. When I first saw Portia, I thought maybe she and Kwest had something between them. But it was never mentioned on the show, which makes me wonder if anything did happen.

Chapter 7 – The Pressure's On

Despite my parents' promise to not interrogate Jude, Jude slowly trudged toward the kitchen as if she were walking toward her death - by firing squad. I placed my hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze, but even though Jude acknowledged my support, she still looked as pale as a ghost.

Once we got inside the dining room, we were seated by Jacques and several other servants. Jacques seated Jude, saying, "There you go, miss," and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, Jacques," Jude said, still trying to keep her wits about her.

"It's my pleasure, miss," Jacques said, as he instructed the others to bring the food in.

Jude was sitting next to Monique, which meant that she was in front of my mother. Chris was sitting across from Monique, but I knew he wouldn't try anything with Jude unless he wanted Monique to kick him under the table. Jude and Monique had bonded over Pop-Tarts, and were now very close, almost like real sisters.

"So, Jude, what do your parents do for a living?" my mother asked, as we began to eat.

Jude replied, "My father's an accountant, and my mother's a real-estate agent."

"Those are very respectable occupations," my dad said, trying to get into the conversation. The truth was, we didn't need any accountants or real-estate agents, because we had our own team of accountants and lawyers to take care of the family's estate and assets, and my parents weren't going to sell their estate now that they didn't need to work.

Jude let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, and had I not been so attuned to her every movement, I would've missed it.

Then my nosy brother Chris had to get into it. "And how did you get interested in the music business?"

All eyes were on Jude as she paused momentarily. "My sister had karate lessons, dance lessons, even horseback riding lessons. But ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to sing and perform in front of crowds. Every time we went out to eat, I'd be singing. My parents thought it was cute at first, and so did everyone else who saw me in the restaurant we were in. But Sadie, she always told me that no one wants to listen to a little kid screeching at the top of her lungs. So when we got home, I'd lock myself in my room, and line up my stuffed animals, and perform into my hairbrush just for them. And then when I was 10, I was still singing for everyone who wanted to hear it. My mom wasn't so much into it anymore, although she wasn't against it either, but my dad, he thought I should take it as far as I could go. So he got me my first guitar, and it's barely left my hands since then."

"And that's where you met Tommy," Monique sighed dreamily. "What a great love story."

"Monique," my dad said suddenly, and Monique quieted down instantly.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Martin, where do you work?" Jude asked.

My mother answered politely, "I work with several charities to help the less fortunate, and Tommy's father used to work with the biggest law firm in the province. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that is," my father said proudly. "I would still be the top attorney, but then my family insisted that I retire and make up for all the attention and love that I didn't give them growing up."

_My POV: Especially me. You always praised Chris for being at the top of his class, for getting yet another reward or some sort of recognition for academic achievement or being the most likely to follow in your footsteps. And Monique, you let her get away with a lot of things, just because she's the baby in the family, as well as the only daughter. She's spoiled rotten just like a princess would be. But since I don't fit either of those descriptions, you always looked down on what I did. Mom was just like Jude's mom, supportive, but not all for what I was doing, how I was living my life. So I was left to fend for myself, while you made sure that everyone followed your example._

I ignored my thoughts and said, "But now you are."

My mom shot me a warning glance, as if to say, "That better not be a sarcastic remark," while my perfect brother smirked at her reaction. I gave my mom my signature innocent look, the one that let me get away with everything.

My dad looked at me, knowing exactly what I'd meant, and he looked at Jude sitting next to me. He nodded slowly, looking extremely tired and sympathetic, and said, "Tom, we've been through this before. I'm sorry that you never felt as supported by me as Chris and Monique, but I really didn't have the time to come to your performances."

My mom looked at us, shaking her head as if to get us to stop before causing a scene. But I wanted to have it out with him, once and for all.

"Did you really not have the time, or did you just blow it off because you thought it was a waste of time?" I said back, my temper beginning to flare.

"Tommy, honey, please, not here," My mother said, pleading with us to stop before it went any further.

Chris looked from my dad to me and back, clearly loving our argument, which was fast becoming WWIII.

"Uh, Chris, Jude?" Monique cut in. She knew when to intervene and leave us alone.

"Not now, Monique," Chris waved his hand at his sister. She scowled, then whacked him with a piece of French bread.

"HEY!" Chris exclaimed. But Jude was oblivious to their fight. She was watching me and my dad have it out.

"Mr. Martin, Tommy, if I may," Jude spoke up. My dad looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. She looked at me, and I nodded so that she could continue.

"Let's not spoil dinner for everyone by fighting over what happened so long ago. Let the past remain in the past, and let it go. You can't change anything, but the least you could do is make it better, right?" Jude looked at the both of us, and we knew she was right.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's just…" I couldn't begin to describe the hurt I felt all those years before when I looked for my dad in the crowd, and he wasn't there. It was terrible, knowing that everyone in the group had their families and friends in the crowd, and most of the time, it was just my mom (except for when she couldn't make it).

"I know, son. I also know that there's nothing I can do to change what happened back then, but the least I could do is change what's happening now," my dad said, getting up and pulling me into a hug. He'd never hugged me before, let alone in front of Jude.

"Dad?" I said, stiffening and pulling back. "What's going on?" What I wanted to ask was why he was hugging me.

"Tommy, there's something we have to tell you," my mom answered for the both of them.

"What is it?" I said, looking around at all of them. Jude looked just as puzzled.

"Your father, he wants to help with your studio. Chris and Monique do too." My mom started smiling more broadly now, loving that everyone was beginning to act like part of a real family.

"Are you serious?" I said slowly. I couldn't believe it. It was as if everything was falling into place, piece by piece.

"Yes, I'm serious. You know, I did a little DJ'ing back in college. Many, many, many years ago." My dad said, smiling. Monique giggled at the thought of her ancient father being a D.J. I laughed inwardly as I saw the look on Chris' face.

"OK, then, you can have any position you want," I said. Being the type of man my father was, there was virtually no position in which he wouldn't be exceptional.

"I'm just happy to be part of your studio. What's it called again?" My dad asked. I'd never seen him so interested before, and it felt great.

"JQ Studios," I said, just as Jude answered, "Pop-Tart Studios."

"No way," I said as Jude's eyes narrowed. Monique came to Jude's defense and said, "Pop-Tart Studios. I love it!" Jude smiled at her, then turned back to glare at me.

"We're not going to name it Pop-Tart Studios," I assured Jude.

"Why not?" Jude shot back defensively.

"Reason 1? I don't want to be laughed out of the music industry. Reason 2? Pop-Tart Studios is going to be toast once Darius' studio is done burning it to a crisp," I quipped.

"Ha-ha," Jude rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine, we'll go with your idea then." She folded her arms across her chest, and looked positively steamed.

"I like JQ myself. What do you think?" my dad asked my mom.

"It's perfect," my mom said.

"I don't know, I think Martin and Co. sounds good," Chris said. He could be so practical sometimes. And boring.

"Yeah, maybe, if we were running a construction company," I joked. Chris fumed as everyone laughed at him.

"Fine, have it your way, Mr. Pop-Tart," my brother said angrily.

"Whatever you say, Mr. I've-got-a-rod-stuck-so-far-up-my-ss-that-it's-never-coming-out…" I was about to finish my sentence as my dad cleared his throat. He has this thing about not using foul language, as he calls it.

"Sorry," I said, even though I wasn't at all.

"Yeah, right," Chris muttered back. I grinned.

Then the desserts were brought out, and Jude and Monique attacked them like they were starving women. Poor desserts, they didn't stand a chance.

My parents, Chris, and I watched amused as Jude and Monique quickly gobbled up the chocolate mousse. I wonder how fast Jude would've eaten it had it been Pop-Tarts. Oh wait, I've already seen her do that. It's amazing how she crams those huge pastries down her throat without cutting off her oxygen supply. Then again, she does that whenever we kiss, so…

"Tommy?" Jude said, looking suggestively at me.

"What?" I said.

"It's time for bed. Everyone's gone up already," Jude said. I glanced around, and saw that she was right. I must've daydreamed about her for so long that I didn't hear everyone leave.

"So, do you want the guest room?" I offered. Jude looked dejected, but said, "OK, I guess."

We went upstairs, and tried to open the guest room door. It wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I wouldn't want stuff to come crashing down on top of me," Monique said, her eyes sparkling.

"What's in there?" I wondered.

"Oh, just some stuff I picked up when I went shopping last," Monique said. She walked away, smiling the whole time.

I pushed my weight against the door and got it open about an inch. I saw the room was stuffed.

"Maybe you can sleep in Monique's room," I said. Knowing my sister, her room would be a mess. We walked to Monique's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Monique called out, although it sounded like she knew it was us.

"Monique, do you have some space on your…" Jude stopped in mid-sentence as she waded into Monique's room.

"OMG!" Jude said, as she tripped over a huge pile of clothes and fell into another.

"I guess not," I laughed as Jude tried to get up. Dozens of shirts and pants fell on her. She got up, looking like a huge dryer had just exploded, one that was full of clothes.

"That's not funny," Jude said, her cheeks beginning to redden with embarrassment. Monique and I looked at her and roared with laughter. Then Jude caught a glimpse of herself in Monique's full-length mirror, and said, "I guess the dryer monster got me, didn't he?"

"No, I guess Tommy'll just have to share his room with you," Monique said, pushing us out. "Have a good night, you two!" She winked before slamming the door and blasting the radio.

Once we got to my room, I turned to Jude. "I'll take the floor," I offered, trying to be nice. Jude was getting larger by the minute, but I didn't want her to think that.

"No, it's fine, we're adults, we can sleep in the same bed without squishing our baby," Jude waddled over to the bed, and sat down. The bed groaned in pain, and Jude glanced at me quickly. "Don't even think it," Jude warned.

"Think what?" I put on my most innocent look, and waited until she was finished undressing.

"That's what I thought. Night, Tommy. I love you." Jude pulled me closer to her, after I'd finished getting undressed.

"Love you, Jude," I kissed her until she was asleep, then I lay my head against her shoulder and drifted off, holding her in my arms

AN: So, what'd you think? If you have any ideas, titles, or anything you want to have in the next chapter, please let me know, OK? Thanks for reading/reviewing! You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OMG! You guys are awesome! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing (you know who you are). You all rock!

Speaking of reviewing, this chapter's gonna be slightly different, but it's not really a major thing (for now, anyway). I hope you like the change.

Special ANs:

judetomfan101, I'm so glad you loved it. And yes, Pop-Tart Studios is a really cool name. Lol :o)!

wcbeachbum, it's funny that you mentioned it. That's exactly what I was thinking of doing. Thanks for your suggestion! It's a great idea!

Jess, I'm with you on the whole Jommy 4ever idea! Although I don't think you're gonna like what I'm about to do. Just don't sue me (lol).

Rachel, I'd probably guess at least 2 people would be all for the whole Pop-Tart Studios name: Jude and Monique!

Ally, I'll post this in a few minutes. I just need to write the chapter first! Lol.

PlzLukePlz, you're soooo nice! I'm glad you like this story so far. And I'll post ASAP (once I'm done writing, that is).

Tanya, I hope you're feeling better now (crosses fingers for luck). Thanks for always encouraging me and for suggesting great ideas (not that everyone else doesn't).

timleesa, I'm glad you LOVE it! I just hope you LOVE this one too!

Disclaimer: I own Tim. He's mine! Lol.

Chapter 8 – Ghosts in the Night

I awoke to feel Jude squirming against me. I saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. "Jude," I whispered, gently shaking her.

"N-no," Jude cried out, thrashing around. She whacked me several times, her eyes still shut tightly.

"Jude, wake up," I repeated more firmly. I shook her harder again, but she fought back.

"NO!" Jude kicked out, her foot connecting with my shin.

"Come on, girl, wake up," I said, shaking her harder still.

But Jude didn't. "No, please…" she whimpered, still lost in her dreams.

I debated silently whether I should wake someone up to help, since my attempts were in vain.

I got up, dashed down to the kitchen, and made her some Pop-Tarts and milk.

My POV: This should do the trick.

I went back upstairs, where I saw Monique coming out of her room.

"Tommy, are those Pop-Tarts?" My ever-hungry sister murmured sleepily.

"Here, have one," I stuffed one in her mouth as she munched happily. She followed me into our room.

"Jude, I brought some Pop-Tarts up for you," I said. But our bed was empty.

"Jude?" I called out, more frantically now.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Monique asked worriedly. I filled her in as I searched our room. Jude was nowhere to be found.

"I'll get Chris," Monique said, and ran off. I ran through the house, looking in every room except my parents' and Chris'.

"Jude?" I called out to every room I passed. Still nothing.

Monique came back with Chris, slightly out of breath. "We checked outside, just in case she ran away or something. She has to be here somewhere."

"Look," Chris pointed, his voice quavering. There, by the balcony, stood Jude. She was very close to the edge, and any minute, she could fall over.

"Oh my God," I breathed as my heart stopped. "Monique, call the fire department, the cops, an ambulance, just get someone here!"

Monique didn't even bother nodding, she just sprang into action.

"Chris, we have to get her away from there," I said, my brother nodding grimly. "I can't wake her up, I've tried everything. Don't touch her, she'll just fight back."

"So how do we save her then?" Chris wondered.

"I don't know," I voiced my uncertainty for the first time.

As if we'd decided to call her name together, we yelled it out as loud as we could. "JUDE!" Chris and I bellowed.

We waited a few moments, but nothing happened. At least she'd stopped moving towards the rail separating life from a very possible death.

"They'll be here any minute," Monique gasped as she ran back to us.

"Thanks, Monique," I said. Monique hugged me, then looked over at Jude.

"Still asleep?" Monique asked softly.

"Like a rock," I said. Then I heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. The ambulance and fire engine came speeding toward our house out of nowhere.

"Up here," I called out, as Jude continued mumbling to herself.

The ambulance stood ready, in case anything happened, as the firemen set up a ladder and one of them came up.

"Why don't you try waking her again?" the fireman asked.

I looked down, and sure enough, they had a I tried one last time, being careful to note that there was a giant safety net right below us if she did fall.

"Jude, girl, come on, it's only Tommy," I shook her gently. Jude shrieked with fear, backing away from me.

"She's having a nightmare," I explained to the shocked fireman.

"Maybe rocking her gently will help," the fireman suggested. "My daughter has nightmares sometimes too, and that always helps her."

"Thanks," I said. I reached out to Jude, aching to touch her, but the fireman said, "Easy now, she might thrash around at first, but then move her slowly from side to side and don't let go."

"OK," I said. Sure enough, as soon as my skin made contact with hers, Jude lashed out.

"Easy, girl, it's just me," I kept repeating, never letting go. Jude cried out, trying to get rid of the feeling, not knowing it was me and not the monster in her dreams.

"Shh," I murmured softly in her ear. I kept moving back and forth, until I felt Jude's muscles relax and her body sag against mine.

"I knew it'd do the trick," the fireman winked at me, smiling. He called out to the men holding the ladder, "Mission accomplished, guys."

They started clapping and cheering, but stopped immediately when the man put a finger to his lips. He made his way down the ladder, while I put Jude back in bed and went down to thank them.

"Thank you for saving Jude," I said, still shaken by what had almost happened.

"It's our pleasure," the fireman said. He nodded at the EMTs in the ambulance, who left, even though they were still worried about Jude. "My name's Jim by the way," Jim said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Jim. You've no idea what you've done for me. If there was anything I could do to repay you…" I trailed off, overcome with emotion.

"There's no need. I saw the way you looked when you thought you were about to lose her." Jim said. "I came into this business to help people. I don't want people's appreciation. Just knowing I can save someone gives me all the warm fuzzies I'll ever need," Jim shook my hand, and said as an afterthought, "If you ever need me, just call me up. Anytime, anyplace." He gave me his number, and I thanked him again as he and his crew left.

"Jude's sound asleep," Chris came up behind me, and I let out a huge breath that I didn't even realize I'd been holding.

"Guess I'd better watch her to make sure she stays safe," I said, more to myself than to him.

"I'll stay up too," Chris offered. He looked at me sympathetically, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Me too," Monique said, walking toward us.

"Monique!" Chris and I looked at each other, then took off running into the house.

"What'd I do?" Monique groaned innocently, walking back toward the house after us.

AN: I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think by reviewing, OK? Even if you didn't like it at all. And as always, if you have any ideas or suggestions to make this better, please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG! You guys are awesome! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing (you know who you are). You all rock!

I know some of you didn't like the last chapter much, but I'm sure you're all gonna love this one. This one's for everyone who's reading this, so please, review away!

Special ANs:

Chloe, you are always so positive in your reviews of my story. I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, and hope that you keep reading my writing.

Rachel, I was thinking about making Jude fall, but I didn't want the story to take on that much drama. Plus, I knew you guys would hate me if I did something like that, so I didn't. And the fire dude was kinda a last minute character I added. But I had to make it sorta sweet to soften the weirdness of the chapter. Lol.

judetomfan101, I know you didn't like the last one as much, but I'm happy that you were honest about it. And I think you're gonna like this one.

Ally, I know it's been a while, but I'm sure you'll think it's worth the wait. Enjoy!

Tanya, that's a great idea. I'm still deciding whether to go with it though (since I had something in mind). I guess I'll just start writing and see what happens! I really don't know what's gonna happen, so I wouldn't be surprised if I surprised myself!

alwayswright, OK, I will. I think I took it out since I felt it might give too much away. But if you insist, I'll do that.

Jess, I like that you liked it. And I'm sure you'll like this one even more!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tim. He's mine! OK, maybe only in my world, but a girl can dream, can't she? Lol.

Chapter 9 – When Morning Comes

I went back in the house, only to find Jude curled up in our bed, her arms tightly wrapped around a huge pillow I'd gotten to make sitting up easier for her. I lay down, and gently pulled the pillow away from her.

Instinctively, she pulled back, but I wedged myself between her and the pillow, and felt her relax into my embrace. I smiled, and watched her until after the sun had come up. She finally opened her eyes around 10:30, and smiled as she blinked her eyes to rid herself of all sleepiness.

"Hi," Jude said, hugging me.

"Hi, beautiful," I smiled against her embrace. I could get used to this.

"How long have you been up?" Jude asked, noticing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Oh, about 2:30." I said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Did I wake you?" Jude worried.

"Yeah, you kept mumbling, 'Noooo!' and 'Please…' What'd you dream about?" I said brushing her hair out of her face. I loved how she felt against my touch, morning, noon, or night.

Jude squirmed out of my grasp and turned away. "It's nothing," she mumbled. But I knew better.

"Hey, it's OK, I'm here," I murmured in my most coaxing voice. "You can tell me anything."

"It's just…" Jude hesitated to tell me. I knew it was something big. She turned back over to face me, squeezed her eyes shut and blurted it out. "I dreamt that I lost the baby, that you were so devastated that you didn't want to be with me anymore, and that your family kicked me out of your house and I had to go live with Eden."

"Aww, my poor Jude," I said, pulling her in for a hug. "I'd never let that happen. Besides, it's you I love. Now and forever. I always have, and I always will. Nothing and no one will ever change that. If anything happens to our baby, we'll deal with it. If it does happen. Which it won't, because there's no way we're losing a baby whose parents love each other too much, and it, to lose it in the first place. OK?" I looked in her eyes, which were mixed with desire and worry. Jude struggled to find the words she wanted so much to express.

"Come here," I said, pulling her into my arms again. Jude willingly came, and we lay awake, reveling in our close embrace.

We were interrupted by my incredibly vocal sister, who could easily be Jude's back-up singer. "Breakfast!" Monique yelled, throwing our door open and announcing the first meal of the day at the top of her lungs. I groaned in exasperation as I got up to address the disturbance in our doorway, and Jude groaned before pulling the covers over her head.

"Thank you!" I shouted back before slamming the door in Monique's face.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer you any Pop-Tarts," Monique sulked. Suddenly, I saw a streak of red blur past me and fling open the door.

"Mine!" Jude announced triumphantly, grabbing the plate of Pop-Tarts that Monique was holding. "Thank you," Jude said as an afterthought, while cramming the Pop-Tarts as fast as she could chew and swallow them.

Monique calmly replaced the plate of Pop-Tarts that she'd been holding with another one, then followed Jude's example. "Mmm…" was all Monique could say, since she was busily scarfing down the Pop-Tarts as fast as she could. They made their way to the breakfast room, leaving a trail of messy crumbs in their wake.

I got up, since my room was now deserted and I had no one to play with anymore. I went over to Chris' room, where I knocked on his door and said, "Chris, you up?" No answer.

Jacques came by just then, and said, "Master Chris is already at work. Don't you think you should be too?" He said, his hands on his hips, pretending to discipline me. He smiled and winked as I noted the time and cursed. "I'm glad your mother isn't around to hear you use such colorful language. Should I have Henri bring the Viper around?" He laughed as I sped out of there faster than my Viper. Henri was one of our chauffeurs.

I got dressed as fast as I could, and then bolted for the kitchen. "Jude, we're gonna be late," I said, tugging on her to hurry up.

"Don't worry, Tommy. We'll just say that I wasn't feeling well this morning. Then they'll all be like, 'Aww, are you OK? And Tommy, what were you thinking? You should make sure Jude's OK instead of rushing to be at work and ignoring Jude and your baby." Jude sat back and smiled as I struggled to process what she'd said.

"Damn, Jude, I knew I was a bad influence on you," I teased, causing Jude to blush. Before I met Jude, she never would've used something like that as an excuse for being late to work.

"Who said you were?" Jude smiled before pulling me into a heart-stopping kiss.

We broke apart only to hear Monique say, "Aww," as she clasped her hands to her chest and sighed dreamily at us. My parents, however, were stunned by the display of affection we were showing that early in the morning.

"Morning, Tom, Jude," my dad said, trying to make conversation and break the awkward silence that fell.

"Morning," I echoed, followed by Jude. I went over to my parents, hugged my mom and shook hands with my dad. He'd never shown much emotion, but we'd hug soon enough.

After Jude greeted them, she did the same, except she hugged my dad. He looked shocked, then pleased.

"How's the baby?" My dad said. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He'd never shown this much interest before.

"Good, but if Jude keeps it up, we'll have another Pop-Tart addict in the house," I said. My parents laughed, and Jude scowled at me.

"Speaking of which, if you'll excuse us, we do need to go to Pop-Tart Studios today," Jude said.

"You mean, JQ Studios," I corrected her.

"No, I mean Pop-Tart Studios," Jude said, before stuffing a Pop-Tart in my mouth. "You agree with me, don't you?" She asked my parents, then without waiting for their answer, she replied, "See? They agree with me." Jude dragged me out of the house, but not before I saw the expressions on their faces. They were looking at us with a sense of pride and amusement. Was this how my parents' marriage was too? I was determined to find out sooner or later.

AN: So, what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing, OK?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry for not posting earlier. But killer tests, mountains of never-ending homework, plus me being sick not being able to post for a long time. But you guys are awesome for reviewing anyway! You all rock! And Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Hannukkah/Chanukah (sp?) or Kwanzaa to everyone, whatever holiday it is that you celebrate. Last but not least, please, please, please, review away! Even though I do have writer's block (and this may be really short).

Special ANs:

willa. j, same here. Putting Christmas songs in here might be a little cheesy, so I definitely won't.

Jess, I'm just getting started. Wait'll you see what comes up next :o)!

Tanya, Pop-Tart Studios is gonna keep being a point that Jude and Tommy argue over, if you can call it arguing.

judetomfan101, chloe2k6, and Ally, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

wcbeachbum, I know how you feel. I think that's how I got sick too. Cuz my mom didn't want to turn the heat on. I love the quote you wrote me: "One sky, one destiny to smile, and be happy!"

alwayswright, thanks for your suggestion. I'll definitely mention how far along Jude is.

Rachel, your comment cheered me up. Let me just say, it's gonna get even better. I promise. Even if it is just for this chapter.

Seleana C, aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it. But I think I like your story better than my own. You're a great writer.

Timleesa, I know it's been a while, but I hope you'll think it's worth the wait. I also hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tim. He's mine! And the plot. That's definitely mine.

Chapter 10 – Mayhem and Madness

We got to JQ Studios, and saw the place completely transformed. Georgia and E.J. were already there, and E.J. was going crazy putting up streamers, candles, blowing up balloons, and setting up for our annual Christmas party. As soon as we walked in, E.J. thrust a bunch of balloons in my hand. "Good, you're here. Make yourself useful," she ordered, then rushed away to yell at some poor intern that he was putting up decorations wrong.

"O-kaaay," I said, still holding the balloons and looking at Georgia.

She smiled, amused, and said, "Tommy, ignore her. Jude, you OK?" She looked concerned that Jude was here.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Jude said.

"Because you didn't have to come in," Georgia could be so nice when she wanted to.

"Good to know," Jude remarked, then added, "So, does Tommy need to be here?"

"No, we're just setting up. You guys go on home. I'll call you if we need anything." Georgia said. "And Jude, take it easy. You're gonna have a baby in less than 2 months, so no stress, OK? No matter what Tommy or E.J. says." She looked at me pointedly, and I nodded at her.

"Thanks, Georgia," Jude said, then took my hand as we walked over to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" E.J. demanded.

"Georgia said…" Jude tried to explain, but E.J. cut her off.

"Forget what Georgia said. I need this place set up for the party by the end of the week, and NO ONE'S DOING WHAT I'M TELLING THEM TO DO!" E.J. yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the studio. She looked livid, as if everything were going wrong.

"E.J., relax, it'll be OK," I said, biting back a smile.

"Easy for you to say. You're trying to run out on me, aren't you?" E.J. narrowed her eyes, then looked past me. "Kwest, you're just the person I was looking for. Why don't you and Sadie help me? Since Tommy and Jude are too important to help me decorate this place." She glared at me one last time and turned her back to me, dragging poor Kwest into it.

"Come on, Tommy, even I can help set the table or something. It'll be fun," Jude begged. She gave me her special look, the one she reserved only for me. I melted faster than a snowball.

"OK, I guess I'm helping then," I picked up some streamers and threw them in the air. "See, I'm Mr. Christmas."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jude hugged me so hard, I thought she was going to burst.

"No problem," I gasped, my supply of oxygen cut off.

We finished setting up, and even E.J had to agree that it looked really good. Then we went back home, and came back to work the next couple days, although our schedule wasn't as busy as it used to be. I'd even managed to get some major artists that had just entered the music industry. I did it by my famous good looks and unparalleled charm. No girl stood a chance. And Jude and Sadie even got some guys to work for us, although Kwest and I hated it whenever they kept staring at Jude and Sadie, trying to get our girls to go out with them. But some of them had gone home to spend with their families, while those who lived close by could still attend the biggest and best, OK, the first ever, JQ Christmas Bash.

On the day of the party, Jude, Monique, Chris, my parents, and I all came to the party. It was staff, friends, and family, and I wanted to show Chris how I was just as good as he was. Only my job was much more fun and rewarding than his.

Kwest and Sadie weren't there yet, but Georgia and E.J. were. E.J. was stressing out as usual over nothing, and Georgia was having the time of her life watching E.J. and laughing as she panicked that a candle was missing.

"Whoever's got the candle better put it back before I find it, cuz then I'll just light it and shove it up their $#!!" E.J. said.

Speed, Kyle, Wally, and Mason walked in. Speed heard what E.J. said, then quickly hid the candle behind his back. "Dude, that's way harsh," Kyle said, distracting E.J. so that Speed could put it back without getting caught.

"Ya think?" E.J. said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I get it," Mason caught on quickly.

"I'm glad we have such bright artists. Now if only you all had bigger brains."

"Like me," Kwest boasted, walking up to them. Sadie was holding onto his arm. The guys looked at him doubtfully, and Sadie smirked.

"OK, can I have your attention please?" Georgia announced. Everyone grew quiet. Even Jamie and Patsy, who had come in at the last minute.

"Welcome to our first ever JQ Studios-" Georgia began, as Jude yelled, "Pop-Tarts!" when she'd said "JQ". Georgia smiled, amused, and continued. "Annual Christmas Bash!"

Everyone cheered, SME the loudest, and everyone laughed at them.

"OK, I promise to keep this short, so have fun, don't drink too much, and Cheers!" Georgia said, picking up a glass of champagne and holding it up in the air.

"Dudes!" The SME guys all toasted one another, picking up their glasses, and just as they were about to drink it, E.J. came sprinting out of nowhere and snatched it out of their hands before they could blink.

"I don't think so, dudes," E.J. said, using their favorite name for each other. "I've seen you when you're sober, and that's scary enough."

"Aww, come on, E.J., we'll be good, we promise. Right, guys?" Speed said, giving E.J. a very intense gaze as if to say, Let us drink and I'll marry you.

Jude's and Sadie's parents were there too, and I could see where Sadie got her love of alcohol. From her mother, who was busy drinking one glass of punch, then another, and another. She talked with some of the JQ staff, including Georgia, E.J., Kwest, me, and of course her daughters, but not many other people.

Finally, I saw Jude and Sadie go up to her, and whisper in her ear as they tried to pull the glass away from her. Pretty soon, Mrs. H. looked like she was completely drunk. And then I heard the worst words anyone would want to hear: "Dudes! You'll never guess what I put in the punch bowl!"

My first reaction was to beat the stuffing out of each and every one of the SME guys, but I figured they wouldn't talk after I gave it to them good. So I approached them as if I didn't know anything about what they'd done.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a ladle full of punch and pouring it in my cup. I could tell what kind of stuff they'd put in there just by tasting it. I used to do the same thing when I was their age.

I sipped the punch, and knew exactly what they'd done. It was a combination of things, but you could barely taste it unless you knew something was in it. And having done lots of experimenting myself, I knew what they'd done. And I decided to blow their cover, Tommy Q-style.

I tipsily walked over to the stereo, where I got out a CD and forced my fingers to put it in, but not without a lot of attention. Then I cranked up the volume, and as the music started blaring out, I walked up to the main stage, picked up a mic, and started performing my old Boyz Attack song, Pick up the Pieces.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Georgia hissed at me.

"N-nothing, Georgia. Just l-livening up the party a little, th-that's all," I stuttered purposely, slurring my words as I spoke.

"Get down here right now!" E.J. was more direct. She marched up there, grabbed me, and dragged me off stage.

"Aww, come on, E.J. Can't a guy have some fun?" I whined, making sure that the guys heard and saw everything.

E.J. leaned in close to me, and smelled my breath. She fanned the air in front of her face, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"From the smell of it, you've had way too much. What'd you have to drink?" E.J. asked me, suspicious.

I dropped my act, as the guys were standing right there next to us. "Let me think. Or better yet, maybe these guys can tell you." I motioned over to them, as E.J. looked furious, and the guys' faces lost all color as they gaped at us.

"That was too fun," I said, as Jude came over and I held her in my arms.

"What was?" Jude asked, then cringed as she heard E.J. tongue-lashing them all. They flinched, as if in major pain, hung their heads, and answered her in low tones.

"Aww, poor guys," Jude said. "You should've seen what they did on tour."

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know," I said quickly before she could elaborate.

I looked around, as our families and friends surrounded us. There was Kwest and Sadie in the corner, under the mistletoe, too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats, the SME guys looking like they got majorly scolded, which they did, and everyone could hear E.J. from a hundred miles away, the way she was talking.

Then there were Jude's and my parents, who finally had enough nerve to talk to one another, and seemed to be getting along just fine, and Monique and Jude cramming Christmas-glazed Pop-Tarts down their throats as fast as they could, while Chris, whose attention was held by Kelly, one of our newest artists, and a fan and friend of Jude's, who was busy gazing at Speed with stars in her eyes. I could tell that all the drama that had happened so far was just the beginning. I'd just have to wait until the new year to find out what would happen.

AN: So, was it good? Let me know by reviewing, OK?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey everyone (who's still reading). I'm soooo sorry for not posting earlier. I really am. But I'm back now (at least for the moment), and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Special ANs:

Seleana, thanks for your comment! You always know how to keep me inspired!

Rachel, anytime SME gets yelled at (when it's over something like getting drunk), I can't stop laughing. Even when my parents come in the room and think I've completely lost it.

Jess, you're awesome! And I can't wait for more Jommy this coming season! I hope Tommy and Jude hook up soon…it's taking forever!

judetomfan101, wait, it gets better. I promise :o)!

alwayswright, thanks for your ideas. I think I'll have to use some of them.

PlzLukePlz, in my world, Tommy can hold his beer with the best of them. But on the show, at least so far, it looks like Jude's the only one who can drink Tommy and Sadie under the table (since she never passed out or threw up afterwards). But I could be wrong.

Tanya, me either. I hope Jude has her baby soon. It'll be interesting to see how she and Tommy deal. Lol.

Special AN #2: Tommy and Jude spent New Year's with Jude's family, as did Sadie and Kwest, and everyone else wasn't around. This chapter takes place after New Year's, when everyone comes back to work.

Chapter 11 – Shock of A Lifetime

I woke up earlier than I usually did, and basked in the silence. I looked down and saw Jude sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around me protectively, and her head buried in my chest. I loved waking up like this, and it was like a dream come true every day.

"Come on, Jude, time to get up," I murmured softly to her, patting her head softly.

Jude murmured something in her sleep, then promptly turned over.

I smiled before getting up and going over to the kitchen. I took out some Pop-Tarts and put them in the toaster, then poured some milk in a glass and set it on a tray. When the Pop-Tarts had finished toasting, I put them on a plate and brought it back to our room.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I teased, as the scent slowly woke Jude from her slumber.

"MINE!" Jude yelled as her nose woke her up. She pounced on the poor Pop-Tarts, which immediately met their demise.

"Hey baby," I said, smiling to Jude after she'd finished stuffing her face.

"Are you talking to me or our baby?" Jude said, a glint in her eye. I knew she was testing me.

"Both, but you first," I replied easily.

"Aww, that's my little Tommy Q," Jude teased. I let her get away with everything, but then again, she is the mother of our child. Jude pulled me closed and began to kiss me.

"JUDE!" Sadie bellowed from the outside as a door slammed. It was Kwest coming in, his hands full with a box of electronic equipment.

"SADIE!" Jude squealed, jumping up and almost knocking me over in her hurry to greet her sister.

I followed Jude outside, where Jude and Sadie were already talking a mile a minute.

Just then, Jamie and Patsy were coming out of one of the hallways.

"Hey, Jimmy, learn to hold your liquor. If you're with me, you gotta be able to match me drink for drink," Patsy teased Jamie, and Jamie looked furious. Then I remembered seeing Jamie toss his cookies after drinking a third of a glass.

I bit back a smile as Jamie glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

Patsy gave me a slow once-over, making both Jude and Jamie look like they were about to hurl. Suddenly, I had the greatest idea.

"Jamie, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said, making sure my voice was sugary sweet.

"You've got to be joking. There must be a trick involved somewhere. Why would you want to be seen talking to me?" Jamie wondered. Jude shot him a look to shut him up.

"No tricks, I promise," I said, holding my hands up as if to say I'm not up to anything, I swear.

"Yeah, right. We'll see about that," Jamie looked miserable.

Jude looked sympathetically at her best friend. "Jamie, if Tommy tries anything, I'll personally make sure he'll regret it. Right, Tommy?" She looked at me pointedly, and I gulped. Knowing Jude, it was gonna be painful.

Jamie looked at me and laughed. "OK, in that case, Tommy, let's talk." We walked away from Jude and Patsy, who were busy watching each other out of the corner of their eyes. I watched them for a short time, worrying that Patsy would hurt our baby.

"So, you're having Tommy Q's kid, huh?" Patsy said, warning Jude not to bring up the fact that she just pointed out the obvious.

"Yup," Jude nodded proudly.

"Cool," Patsy smiled. "Do you mind?" She asked. Jude shook her head no, and Patsy reached down to touch Jude's stomach. Her eyes grew round as she felt Jude's baby move. "Wow," Patsy said. Jude smiled, amazed that she was going to be a mother.

Meanwhile, Jamie and I were having a different discussion of our own. "Wow, so you're with Patsy?" I asked Jamie, still unbelieving that a guy like Jamie would be after someone who was his polar opposite in every way.

"Looks like," Jamie said, more than a little defensive. He looked at me, and I thought he was going to try and beat me up. To my amazement, he broke down, sobbing.

"Dude," I said, as Jamie threw himself into my arms. "What's with you?"

"It-It's Patsy," Jamie whimpered. "She thinks I'm a dork because I can't hold my liquor."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. "I won't be responsible for getting you drunk, and you sure as hell won't be hurling all over my brand new furniture."

"C'mon, Tommy, I need your help," Jamie begged. I could see the desperation in his eyes.

I relented. "OK, I'll give you and Patsy some time alone, but I don't want either of you to destroy my place, got it? I want to see it in the same shape I'm leaving it to you in, so if there's anything missing or broken, or ruined, it's coming out of your paychecks." I froze as Jamie launched himself at me, hugging me so tightly I thought I was going to pass out.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Jamie said, relief written all over his face. "Wait'll I ask Patsy to hang out!" He ran out, unable to control his happiness.

"What was that all about?" Jude wondered, walking in.

I shook my head, and said, "What have I just done?"

Jude smiled, took me in her arms, and said, "Don't worry, Patsy's cool."

"I know, it's Jamie I'm worried about," I laughed as Jude punched me playfully.

_Later on:_

"C'mon, Jimmy, just one more?" Patsy urged. Jamie was beyond drunk now. He could barely hold one drink, yet he'd drunk 4 just for Patsy.

"O-o-Okay," Jamie slurred, not able to see, let alone walk, straight. Patsy smiled as he downed one more drink, then shuddered as the alcohol made its way down his throat and into his stomach.

"That's my man," Patsy cheered Jamie on, and pulled the drink out of his hands. "Now that you're done, I'm just getting started." She pulled Jamie into her arms, and began kissing him.

"Uh, Patsy," Jamie began, knowing Tommy and Jude would be back any moment.

"Hmm?" Patsy ignored Jamie, and started taking his shirt off. She started kissing him, then trailed small kisses from his mouth, his cheek, his chin, his neck, his shoulder, and further still, and Jamie lost all rational thought.

Jude and I were coming back from a major grocery shopping spree, since Jude insisted she was starving, and we'd gotten everything she'd wanted, so naturally she was happy.

"Do we really need whipped cream?" I said, knowing Jude loved sweets.

"It's not just for pudding, you know," Jude said slyly, glancing at me up and down.

"I see," I said, as Jude launched herself at me and we started making out.

I can't believe I managed to get the door open, considering I was busy locking lips with my girl, and we'd just come inside what we thought was our room, when a startled Jamie and Patsy shrieked before covering themselves.

"Tommy!"

"Jamie!"

"Jude?"

"Patsy?"

"OMG! Someone please kill me!"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"What are you doing here?" We all pointed fingers at each other, too shocked to do anything else.

AN:


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey everyone (who's still reading). I'm soooo sorry for not posting earlier. I really am. But I'm back now (at least for the moment), and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Special ANs:

To everyone who's reviewed the last chapter, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Please keep reviewing, OK? Thanks!

AN #2: OK, this is more of a request than an AN, but I have this writing assignment that's due pretty soon, and I have no idea how to write it. It's supposed to be 500 words in length, and I'm supposed to describe a favorite place remembered from my childhood (as if I were writing from a child's perspective). It's not supposed to be a story, but more of an exercise in setting a scene, which for some reason I'm having an impossible time doing. Maybe it's because it's nonfiction? I don't know. But I do have to include what I like about this favorite place, and make it more vivid by using words that'll evoke all five human senses of smell, taste, sight, touch, and hearing. I was going to write about my backyard, which has a forest in it (and even a family of deer that lived there), but how much can anyone write about that? So if any of you can help me, that would be awesome! Or at least give me a few suggestions or ideas? Thanks so much!

Previously:

I was busy locking lips with my girl, and we'd just come inside what we thought was our room, when a startled Jamie and Patsy shrieked before covering themselves.

"Tommy!"

"Jamie!"

"Jude?"

"Patsy?"

"OMG! Someone please kill me!"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"What are you doing here?"

Chapter 12 – A New Addition

"OMG!!!!" I exclaimed, still stunned at what I saw. Patsy glared at me as she shoved Jamie off her, and Jude let out a small giggle.

"It's not funny," I pouted, knowing I could be on the front cover of Solid for not being able to control my employees' sexual appetites.

"Relax, Tommy Q," Patsy drawled, now fully clothed as Jamie was putting on the last of his clothes.

"Patsy, Jamie, I think you'd better go before Tommy here busts something," Jude said, noting the warning gleam in my eyes. She shoved them outside and said, "You OK?"

"After what I just saw?" I tried to be mad, but I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing at the mismatched couple.

"Tommy, do you think we'd have a better time at home?" Jude suggested, and I was quick to answer.

"Come on," I said, about to pull Jude with me, but she was already out the door.

We got back home as fast as we could, but it was hard to concentrate on the road with Jude touching me every few seconds. It was all I could do to keep from pulling over and attacking her right there in the car.

As soon as we got inside, we rushed into the nearest room, and started taking off our clothes as quickly as possible. I fastened my mouth on Jude's, grabbing her and pulling her as close as I could. Jude moaned, and pulled me closer to her.

Pretty soon, we were making out, and Jude was on top, so she lowered herself onto me. She moved up and down, moaning in pleasure, as I guided her hips toward mine.

While we were in the middle of our lovemaking, Jude gasped, but it wasn't because of what I was doing to her.

"TOMMY!" Jude pulled my hair as I felt something wet on my lower half.

"Jude, girl, what is it?" I said, rolling away and sitting up. Jude's eyes were wide, and she struggled to speak.

"I- I think my water just broke!" Jude said.

"OMG!" I said, beginning to panic. Then I remembered Jude's parents were home.

"MOM! DAD! GET IN HERE NOW! JUDE'S HAVING HER BABY!" I yelled, as soon as I'd gotten myself and Jude dressed.

A second later, my parents and Jacques came in. My mother was hysterical, happy that she was soon going to be a grandmother. She began tossing some of Jude's clothes in a suitcase. My dad was in shock, not being able to move. Jacques was so happy, he was crying that he couldn't believe I was going to be a father. Neither could I.

"Tommy, don't just stand there. Do something!" My mother ordered. She turned to my dad and said, "You too, honey." Then she pulled a napkin from thin air and said, "Jacques, stop bawling. It's almost like you're a dad again." Then she said to Jude, "Men. They're the emotional ones. And they're not even giving birth. Come on dear, let's get you to hospital."

Eventually the 5 of us left the house and drove to the hospital. My mom called Chris, Monique, Sadie, Kwest, E.J., and Georgia. She didn't let SME know, because they'd probably scare our kid.

"Pregnant rock star about to deliver!" Monique yelled as soon as we got there and inside the hospital. "And she wants strawberry Pop-Tarts, stat!"

Some of the nurses smiled and rolled Jude to the delivery room. Pop-Tarts were found, and given to Jude (and Monique), and Sadie and I were let in, since we were immediate family.

A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how's Jude? Is the baby OK?" Monique said anxiously. She couldn't wait to meet her new niece or nephew.

"Jude's fine. The baby's fine. Congratulations, it's a…"

AN: Ha ha ha, I know, I'm evil. But I couldn't decide whether it should be Little Tommy Q Jr., or another little Jude/Avril. So I'm leaving it up to you. Is it a boy? Or is it a girl? You tell me. And I'll gladly take ideas for names too. Bring 'em on!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: OK, I know I took a really long break, but I will try to update sooner…I just had a lot of things to deal with, and I just couldn't handle it. But now I'm back, and I'll promise to review every so often. Not every day, but maybe every few days? I think that's more doable.

Previously:

We got back home as fast as we could, but it was hard to concentrate on the road with Jude touching me every few seconds. It was all I could do to keep from pulling over and attacking her right there in the car.

As soon as we got inside, we rushed into the nearest room, and started taking off our clothes as quickly as possible. I fastened my mouth on Jude's, grabbing her and pulling her as close as I could. Jude moaned, and pulled me closer to her.

Pretty soon, we were making out, and Jude was on top, so she lowered herself onto me. She moved up and down, moaning in pleasure, as I guided her hips toward mine. While we were in the middle of our lovemaking, Jude gasped, but it wasn't because of what I was doing to her.

"TOMMY!" Jude pulled my hair as I felt something wet on my lower half.

"Jude, girl, what is it?" I said, rolling away and sitting up. Jude's eyes were wide, and she struggled to speak.

"I- I think my water just broke!" Jude said.

"OMG! MOM! DAD! GET IN HERE NOW! JUDE'S HAVING HER BABY!" I yelled, as soon as I'd gotten myself and Jude dressed.

A second later, my parents and Jacques came in. "Tommy, don't just stand there. Do something!" My mother ordered. She turned to my dad and said, "You too, honey." Then she pulled a napkin from thin air and said, "Jacques, stop bawling. It's almost like you're a dad again." Then she said to Jude, "Men. They're the emotional ones. And they're not even giving birth. Come on dear, let's get you to hospital."

Eventually we got out of the house and drove to the hospital. My mom called Chris, Monique, Sadie, Kwest, E.J., and Georgia. She didn't let SME know, because they'd probably scare our kid.

"Pregnant rock star about to deliver!" Monique yelled as soon as we got there and inside the hospital. "And she wants strawberry Pop-Tarts, stat!"

The nurses smiled and rolled Jude to the delivery room.

A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how's Jude? Is the baby OK?" Monique said anxiously. She couldn't wait to meet her new niece or nephew.

"Jude's fine. The baby's fine. Congratulations, it's a…"

Chapter 13: Full House

"A what?" Sadie demanded.

"It's a girl. Congratulations!" The doctor smiled as Jude and I struggled to speak.

"A girl?! OMG!" Monique and E.J. squealed, and Sadie and Georgia were excited too.

"You know what this means, T?" Kwest had just come in, and he walked over to me, while Sadie, Monique, E.J., and Georgia were still oohing and ahhing over our baby girl.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to answer.

"It means you're gonna have to protect your little girl. From guys just like you." Kwest smirked.

I groaned, then smiled as an idea formed in my head. "But if I'm not around, then Uncle Kwest is gonna have to be."

"You wouldn't," Kwest's smile disappeared like lightning.

"Hey girl, what do you want to name her?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Angel," Jude said, smiling down at the squirming baby in her arms. "I want to name her Angel." Jude looked up at me, silently asking for approval.

"Angel sounds absolutely perfect," I said, smiling back at her. Jude relaxed, and handed Angel to me. It felt unreal, holding my daughter in my arms. I couldn't believe how right her name sounded, because she was the world's most perfect baby.

Sadie smirked at me. "Ooh, it's little Tommy Q and Angel. Look out world, they're gonna sing and dance their way into your hearts."

"Kwest, would you mind shutting Sadie up?" I said, mildly annoyed.

"My pleasure," Kwest said, before capturing Sadie's lips with his own.

"Ahem," Georgia cleared her throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "We should probably give Jude and Tommy some time alone." It wasn't a suggestion.

Everyone left, but not before E.J. and Sadie promised to visit every day once they got back home. Finally it was just the three of us.

"How are you feeling, Jude?" I asked, stilled stunned that I was a dad.

"Never better. Although I could use a Pop-Tart," Jude smiled.

"I'll get you as many as you need. You could probably use the sugar, you're going to need it once we have to stay up all night." I cautioned, but I didn't really think that was going to happen.

"I don't think so. I think Angel here is gonna be a perfect little angel, aren't you, sweetheart?" Jude smiled. Angel shifted in her mother's arms, her eyes still closed, and her little hands balled into tiny fists.

"When can you come home?" I said.

"Tomorrow," Jude said, yawning for the first time.

"I'll see you then," I promised. I kissed Jude passionately, then left.

I got home to make the final preparations on our room, then went to bed.

_The next day:_

"Jude's coming!" Monique squealed. E.J. and Sadie had come over to put up a banner with the words "Welcome home Jude and Angel!" scrawled on it. And Georgia and Kwest had come over to supervise.

"Uh, Monique? I don't think Jude really wants a party. I think she's tired, you know, because she just had a baby?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out, but Monique glared at me.

"Come on, Tommy, don't be such a dad," Monique said. "Oh wait, you are one."

"Ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes. I was about to respond, but E.J. shrieked, "SHE"S HERE!"

"OMG!" Sadie yelled, rushing to the door.

A minute later, Jude came in. She never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"Shh, Angel's sleeping," Jude put a finger to her mouth, and nodded at the women.

"Here are some Pop-Tarts," Monique mouthed, handing a plate over to Jude, and Jude smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks!" Jude mouthed back. Just then, Angel opened her eyes, and looked at everyone with bleary eyes. Then she looked at the Pop-Tarts, and started bawling.

"I told you so," Kwest said. "I knew Angel was gonna be a World Champion Pop-Tart eater by the time she's a year old." Georgia slapped him on the arm, and said, "You're welcome to bring Angel into the studio. I'm sure she'd love it. Just make sure she doesn't try to eat any of the dials, or pee on the soundboard."

"OK," I said, playing along.

"Dudes! Here's the party!" SME crashed through the door, startling us all, and making Angel cry harder. "Oh, sorry little dude, didn't mean to wake you!" Spied said loudly.

"Who let them in here?" I wondered. Then I noticed Spied and E.J. glancing at each other, but I could tell that they weren't being very platonic.

"Spied! Quiet!" Sadie commanded, as Jude tried to rock Angel back to sleep. But Angel just cried louder.

"Spied, either keep it down, or GET OUT NOW!" Jude bellowed. Angel stopped bawling for a moment, amazed that her mother could get everyone's attention just like that.

"Aww, she looks just like a combination of our favorite punk princess and Lord Squinty Frown," Spied mocked.

"And she's definitely got the lungs to prove it," Kwest joked.

"Of course she does, she's our future rock goddess babe," Kyle added.

"Don't you dare say that about my Angel," I warned him. Jude cleared her throat, and I quickly said, "I mean, our Angel." Jude sat back smiling, and took my hand.

"That dude is so whipped," Spied whispered to Kyle and Wally. I was going to throttle him, except for the fact that Spied was now carrying Angel, and she'd grabbed Spied's face so that Spied yelped in pain.

"OW! That little dude's gotta grip!" Spied complained. I took my daughter from Spied.

"That's my little girl," I said, cradling her against me. Angel looked into my eyes, and I just melted.

"OK everyone, time for me to take a nap," Jude announced. "E.J.? Sadie?"

"OUT!" E.J. and Sadie took Jude's cue, and shooed everyone out, except for Monique.

"

"We're off to bed, so we'll see you in a bit, OK, Monique?" Jude announced, getting up.

"Oh no you don't," I said, lifting Jude up in my arms and twirling her around. Jude laughed as I spun her around and around.

"Night, Monique," I said. "There are more Pop-Tarts in the kitchen. Make sure Jacques gets more. We'll need enough for 3 now." Monique took off running towards the kitchen.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Jude murmured sleepily.

"Wait, we forgot something," I remembered. I set Jude down, and she picked Angel up.

"Come on," Jude said.

_Upstairs…_

"When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

Waste my time, waste my time

Not so sure that I'll be yours

But baby you could be mine

It's all about…hanging out

'cuz you know how to waste my time"

Jude sang softly, as Angel blinked her eyes several times before they finally closed.

"Girl, that's not exactly a good song to sing to our baby…that she's wasting our time," I pointed out.

"Well, she is. I mean, we could be making a brother or sister for her to play with, and she's already been up way past when she's supposed to be sleeping." Jude said.

It was time for the adults to play now.

Jude and I had barely gotten in our fair share of hip-grinding before Angel snapped us out of our passion.

"Your turn," we groaned to one another, before pulling our pillows over our heads.

"Will someone please calm the baby down?" Chris yelled.

My mom came in, and picked Angel up. "There, there," my mom soothed. Angel pulled away from her, and smiled happily.

"I still got it," my mom said proudly.

My dad walked in, and said, "Son, the baby's gonna keep us up every night, isn't she?"

"Dad, it's only the first night. We'll handle it, don't worry." I said, trying to buy some time.

"I don't know, Tommy. You were just like Angel, and we could never get you to stop bawling." My dad smiled, and I could tell he was trying not to be too serious. But he did have a point.

"So are you kicking us out?" I said.

"No, I'm not, but you do have to admit, it is getting to be a full house," my dad replied, shaking his head as if that helped him decide.

"We'll see how it goes. Let's sleep on it." My mom suggested, after she set Angel down.

"Are Jude and I going to have to move out?" I wondered, after my parents left, and I settled in next to Jude. I wrestled with that question half the night, and true to my dad's prediction, Angel kept us up the other half.

AN: Are Jude and Tommy and Angel moving out? Or are they planning on staying with the family? Your votes will determine what happens, so PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
